Flash Family
by JauneValeska
Summary: Oliver, Kara and the legends didn't expect Barry to introduce them to several wedding guests that were new recent members of team Flash. A ginger verison of Wally, a formerly evil version of Barry named Savitar, and the two future grandsons of Barry. Or expect all five of them to say a annoying joke using the word Flash.


**Inspired by the awesome recent oneshot** **The Wedding by Stannis is the one true king. Not ripping him off. If your reading this. It rocked.**

" While all of you are here I would like to introduce someone. " Oliver. Kara, and some of the legends didn't expect Barry to pull them aside st thr wedding and bring along introduce them to four speedsters thats quickly changed into suits. " Malcolm Thawne but you can call him Savitar." He looked like Barry with scars and slightly messy hair." He is a version of me that nearly gave his life helping me stop Zoom. Got burned and was then dragged away by a depressed verison of future me that lost Iris. Snapped, gathered power, followers when he was shunned and nearly killed Iris to ensure he would be created. "

" But thanks to a trip down memory lane and Gravy fries we are good. He's like the brother I always wanted. " Savitar had a bitter smile. " I already know all about all of you but it's nice to see all you again. " He said with a smile. " Before Barry stopped me I had a mad mans plan to conquer time. Now I am an uncle, a godfather and part timr hero. "

Two of the other speedsters where kids one reminded them of Barry if he was younger had reddish hair and a mischievous smile. " Meet Bart Allen and Thaddeus Thawne." The other one had blond hair with bits of black. He looked slightly older and had a emerald tie. ( Griffin Gluck with reverse hair color of what he had in Middle School the worst years of my life. For Bart imagine Thomas Barbusca the actor for Leo in the same movie. )

" So Crash the first Green Arrow Oliver Queen the man who started it all. Do you think I could meet Nightwing I mean William since your son didn't start being a teenage vigilante till he was.." The kid trailed off saying things way too fast that probably didn't happen yet till Thad nudged him.

They looked at Barry confused. " Why does he have the last name of the future stalker that nearly killed me?" Oliver asked.

" Are they aberrations? " Ray asked them. " Or did we screw things up and cause you to become a dad?"

" My future grandsons from a horrific timeline that doesn't exist anymore. Thad was grown in a lab raised to be a killer and psychopath but has redeemed himself. " Sara swore for a second she saw a hidden on the elder one." Thanks to someone screwing with the timeline and luck they ended up with me."

" Felicity behind your back with Cisco's help mad them identities and pasts so legally they're my sons." Barry said with a smile. " Also kust a heads up if I disappear probably in the next six years Oliver and Kara you'll be taking care of them.

" And let's not forget Wally West from earth zero. " He looked nothing like his counterpart. White red head with freckles and older. " His world is what ours branched out from. Even Kara had her earth originate from his." He seemed more relaxed and slightly less whiny then the Wally they knew.

" Don't tell Wally One about his speed." Barry said with a grin. " He wouldn't come close and Wallace here could run laps around the Waverider and use the Speed Force easily. "

" Barry's good at keeping secrets like not telling me about some of the super heroes here." Wally said with a flirtatious look towards Sara, Amaya." Barry's been letting me and Malcolm crash at Star Labs time vault till we get our own places. I got my entire existence just erased. " He said grimly. " Everything all twenty three years of me erased and replaced with a different Wally. Stuck in the speed force till he got me out. "

" So there's more scarlet saints stopping crimes? " Mick asked drinking another beer. " Nah Thad has green lightning, Wallace white, and Savitar white and blue. But we've decided with earth one Wally, Jay Garrick and Jesse a team name. " Bart said as the other speedsters were gone for not even seconds to grab food.

" Flash Family. " Barry said with a smile. " Just wanted to warn all of you guys in advance. Make sure Diggle doesn't get a heart attack. "

" And to tell you if you need us. We will be there. ." Barry trailed off and they all finished the last part at the same time." In a flash. " Causing all of them to groan.


End file.
